niptuckfandomcom-20200214-history
"Merrill Bobolit"
Summary Dr. Merrill Bobolit, who's out of jail, needs Sean's and Christian's professional services. Escobar Gallardo wants them to perform surgery on his face. And Matt tells his family that he's married and that he and his wife are expecting a baby. Recap Matt & Kimber are in the office with Sean & Christian. They inform them that they are married and that they are expecting a child. Kimber wants to have her breast implants removed because it will mess with her breast feeding. During surgery, Christian mentions that Michelle is out of the office dealing with Burt's death and that she had him cremated.Merrill shows up while Christian is doing surgery. He goes out to talk to him. Merrill has gotten out of prison. While in prison, he was raped over and over for over a year. He wants Christian to do an anal retread on him. Christian refuses, but when Merril tells him about becoming a jail wife and that your 'husband' tattoos his name on his 'wife's' butt, he shows Christian the name, and its Escobar. He informs Christian that he better do the surgery or Escobar will have to share some information about a certain body Sean & he dumped in the everglades. Additionally, Escobar wants to see Christian & Sean because he was burned in prison and wants them to fix his face. Julia comes home to find Sean painting over Marlowe's mural. Julia is very upset by it. Later, Sean confronts Marlo, at Marlo's place, about having an affair with Julia. Marlo denies it. Sean comes home and comes into the nursery, where Julia is. Julia compliments him on doing a good job and he then confronts Julia about Marlo. Julia finally admits to having an affair with him. At first they are angry and yelling and arguing, but soon they start to talk more about their feelings and possible reasons for the way things happen and they end up having sex. When Sean & Christian meet with Escobar, Escobar tells them that the person whose face they gave to him, that got him arrested, was a pedophile. He said you can be the worst kind of criminal in prison, but if you molest a child, thats a very bad thing. He wants Sean & Christian to fix his face to the way it was, because if he stays the rest of his life in prison, he doesn't care, as long as he looks like himself again and gets to be Escobar instead of the pedophile everyone thinks he is now. Escobar explains that its been arranged for Escobar to have the surgery at McNamara/Troy and its all been approved. There will be guards and everything will be fine and if they do a good job, Escobar will never have to reveal the little fact about the body in the everglades. Escobar explains to them that he had Alejandro follow them that night, so he knows exactly where the evidence is. Julia is over at Kimber's place visiting with her & Matt while Kimber is having a 'treatment' from a lady with her church. They are explaining to Julia about the reasons for a silent birth. Kimber tells Matt to get her a glass of water. When Matt brings the wrong type of water, Kimber snaps at him that if he can't even get the water right, how does he expect to be a good father. Julia can't handle watching Matt get treated like that. Christian does Merrill's anal retread and makes snide remarks about how loose his anus is. Merrill keeps telling Christian about the complete freedom of giving yourself over to someone. Christian doesn't believe he could really think like that. Merril says its true and that Christian will never understand. Merrill & Christian go on to have a conversation about Kimber and what’s going on in her life now. Merrill comments that Kimber has power that she exudes over others and is a user. Christian ponders on that. Christian is positive that Kimber's baby is his. When Kimber comes in to have her breast implants taken out, he has given her anesthesia so that she's numb from waste down and he puts headphones on her so she can't hear and has a cover over her eyes, and Christian explains that its necessary, so that the baby will stay safe. Nurse Linda is very upset when she realizes that Christian is getting a DNA sample from Kimber to test to see if its his kid. She says that she'll tell Kimber what he did. Christian doesn't care. When Christian runs into Matt later, he flaunts the DNA vile in front of him, saying that the child is his because Kimber had sex with him recently. Matt demands to know if he got Kimber's permission to get the DNA and Christian says it doesn't matter. Later, Christian finds out that the DNA shows he is a relative, but that there's no way he could be the father. Christian looks very upset over this. Escobar has come in for surgery. He tells Sean that if he takes care of him, he will take care of Sean. The surgery goes well. Merrill is in the room telling Sean & Christin that he is there to make sure everything goes smoothly. As the surgery is progressing, at one point, Merrill asks the anesthesiologist for a glass of water and tells her that he'll watch the monitors and stuff. She leaves and as Merrill is talking to Sean & Christian, he is slowly turning off the anesthesia. Soon Escobar wakes up and is in intense pain. Merril has a scalpel and holds it to Escobar's throat and says he is going to kill him for what he did to him and for tattooing his name across his butt. Sean succeeds in knocking the scalpel out of Merrill's hand and the guards get a hold of Merrill and take him away. Christian comments that Sean should have just let Merrill kill Escobar. Later that night, while Escobar is recovering, Alejandro, disguised as a nurse, sneaks in to see him. He tells Escobar that when he gets Escobar out of there, they are going to get revenge on the scum that made his brother into food for the alligators. Escobar reminds him that he's the one that killed his brother. Alejandro doesn't care, he just wants revenge. He gives Escobar a gun and leaves. Christian comes back to the office to find all the guards dead and blood everywhere. Sean is home with Julia, who are happy with each other again. Julia goes to the restroom. Sean comes into the living room and sees Escobar. He thinks he's imagining him again and tells him that he's not real. He soon discovers that he is very real and is terrified. Escobar tells him not to worry. Escobar also mentions to him that he still hasn't told the truth to his wife yet. Escobar tells Sean that he did a good job, so he took care of all the 'evidence' that could put Sean & Christian away. Escobar also explains to Sean that he planned the entire thing leading up to the surgery. He tells him the hardest part of all of it, was burning his own face. As Escobar leaves, he tells Sean that the evidence is in the living room. Escobar leaves and Sean goes into the living room to find Alejandro shot in the head and blood and stuff sprayed all over the back of his couch. Sean has the phone and comes into the hallway where we can now see Julia in the bathroom. We hear Sean say into the phone that he would like to report a murder in his home. Julia is upset and asks what’s going on. Sean finishes his call and looks at Julia and tells her that he had an affair with Monica. Music Guide